Ace of Hearts
by FieryFafar
Summary: SUMMERHOPESHIPPING. Austin really admires White: Her beauty. Her strength. Her courage. And her NOT afraid of heights. So the Ace Trainer will confess to her on New Years Eve. And he plans to do it - inside the Ferris wheel.


"I can do this. I can do this." Austin motivated himself while slapping his cheeks. His Swoobat perched on his shoulder, confused as to why his beloved trainer was acting all nervous – and they weren't even inside the Ferris wheel.

"I can do this!" The Ace Trainer shouted into the skies. Glances and murmurs we heard and seen but Austin ignored them. All he can think about was one certain girl. The girl he had a crush on since they first met; since they first ride the Ferris wheel together.

Since they first held hands together.

Well, to be frank, she held his hand while he gripped her arm like a shaking blender.

Austin sighed bitterly. The memory of their first encounter was a horrible trauma. Even as the young brunette enjoyed by it, he wasn't. _I'm an Ace Trainer dammit!_ He's supposed to show courage, strength, and especially, _not_ fear of heights.

So tonight; on New Year's Eve, he will prove to White that he has changed.

And he will prove this by being at the peak inside the Ferris wheel with her, gazing at fireworks together.

Austin led out a few heavy breaths. "I can do this." He gazed at his Swoobat. "I can do this, right Swoobat? I'm gonna show White I'm brave and then I'm gonna confess my feelings to her!" He could feel his heartbeat racing each second. The girl was everything he ever dreamed of: Brave, strong, and _not_ afraid of heights.

His train of thoughts popped as he felt wind being blown behind him. Austin turned around, only to see a huge Volcarona landing in front of him. In a second, the girl of his dreams hopped off the sun Pokémon. A pair of beautiful, breathtaking aqua eyes focused on him and an alluring white smile flashed on her face. "Hey Austin!" White chirped, waving her hand happily like a little girl.

Seeing her, Austin couldn't feel his heartbeat, or his legs. "Uh…hey White…" He waved awkwardly. Swoobat sighed mentally at his trainer's attitude. Everytime the girl was present, it was as if the bluenette has transformed into a klutz.

"So…how are y-" He froze completely as White dashed towards him and gave the boy a big fat hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! It's been a while since I've last met you!" White broke the hug and flashed a cute grin. Austin could only stay motionless like ice, thinking that his soul might have left him. The most beautiful, angelic girl that he admired, not to mention the Champion of Unova was actually hugging him!

"Austin?"

White's questioned tone shook him back to life. He shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "I…uh…Y-yeah…" His eyes swayed left and right, trying to think of words. Suddenly, he fisted his palm. "Say White, why don't we find some place to eat? It is New Year's Eve, you know. There're more games and fun compared to other days. P-plus, there's a firework tonight!"

The brunette tilted her head, contemplating on the Ace Trainer's words. Finally, she nodded and giggled. "Alright then. I would love to spend New Year's Eve with you!" Hands on her Pokéballs, White released her other five. Her team barked and roared in glee, happy to be out of their balls. Austin took the moment to gawk in awe at her team. He especially loved the sight of her majestic white dragon. Yes. White was the perfect example of Champion.

And her ideal girl.

"Okay guys. You go have fun. But don't cause trouble. If there's any problem, I'll be around the amusement park." She patted her Samurott's head. "And try not to wander off far."

Her team of six nodded in unison and walked around the park. Only Banette propped on White's head. The marionette Pokémon preferred to be near White. That aside, she also loves to talk to Austin's Swoobat.

"Well?" White reached out her hand. "Shall we have some New Year's Eve fun?"

Austin blinked dumbfounded. The girl was reaching out for him. He gazed at her open hand. His heart was literally pounding his ribcage. "S-sure…" Shaking, he stretched his arm and gripped her hand. The bluenette gulped heavily at the light touch.

Oblivious, White smiled joyously. "Yayy fun time!"

**_O.O.O_**

"Yes! I win!" White fisted the air and yelled in triumph.

Austin crossed his arms against his chest, a few darts in his hands. "No fair! Best two out of three!"

The teenage brunette smirked coyly. "Bring it."

**_O.O.O_**

"D'aww. I think you look cute," White giggled at their photos. Her stomach still curled in ticklish ache after they had shared their laughs inside the photo booth. The young man grinned bashfully and shook his head.

"You are seriously kidding me. I look like an idiot." He sighed under his breath to see himself sticking out his tongue and making a silly face, while White did the same and posed behind him.

The brunette laughed sweetly. "I like it. You look cute."

Austin could not believe the words coming from her mouth. He gawked at the girl beside him. White was still looking at the photo, unaware at the pair of ocean eyes staring at her. _You think I'm…cute? _Heat rushed into cheeks before you can say 'Mew'. Austin bit back a silly smile. His heart flutter at the joyous statement she gave him.

"I'm going to keep this." White placed the photo in her bag and looked at Austin. Just as her eyes were about to meet his, he swiftly looked away.

"Um…Let's get moving." His legs marched fast. His mouth mumbled stupidly at himself. White giggled amusingly and gave chase. "Wait up, Austin!"

**_O.O.O_**

"Mmm. This is good ice cream." White purred angelically as she licked her vanilla scoop. Austin chuckled at the cute sight, his hand holding the last bit of his cone.

"You really enjoy vanilla, huh?"

White nodded in excitement. "Of course! It's like my favourite flavour!" She bit the last end of her cone and grinned widely. This time, the bluenette laughed and finished his piece. He looked at White, but soon stopped his pace.

Seeing he wasn't moving, White stared at him confusingly. "What?"

Without a thought, his finger carefully and softly wiped the edge of her lips.

White froze in shock. Austin pursed an innocent smile. "You got a smudge of vanilla there on your lips," he murmured, ocean eyes intently on her aqua eyes.

Her heartbeat raced like the wings of her Volcarona. Her eyes were round and shining under the glistening moonlight. His smile was radiant and soft. His blue bangs covered his forehead, letting the tip touch his eyelids.

A few minutes had passed as they stayed like that: Both in front of each other. Eyes unconsciously focused on each other. His hand faintly caressing her cheek.

It was Austin that snapped back to reality. He flinched to see his hand was still on her face. "Uh…!" He swiftly brought it back to his sides, face redder than the sun. He opened his mouth, but then shut it back. Without a word, he turned around and walked.

"Eh?" White blinked to see the Ace Trainer was walking away from her. "Where are you going?" She ran towards him. But suddenly, he stopped and unfortunately for White, she had poor braking skills, thus bumping his back.

"Ouch…" The petite girl rubbed her slightly aching nose.

"Hey…White…" She heard him mutter. White looked up. She could feel the man taking one sharp breath and he turned around. Austin looked down, his eyes sharp on her. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel."

Well, that was unexpected for her.

"Eh?" She was dumbfounded. "But…why?"

"Because the fireworks will be beautiful if we see them from the peak."

Although his statement was true, White was still baffled. "But Austin…" She scratched the back of her neck, eyes downcast. "You're uh…afraid of…heights…" The last word was a mere faint of breezing wind.

But Austin heard her perfectly. He took her hands, gripping it tightly but softly. His act surprised White, making her look up. The bluenette gazed into his eyes. Even though his face was one at ease, his insides were rattling and shaking like an earthquake.

"Please White…" He murmured faintly, eyes shimmering in plea.

The sight. His voice. She couldn't take it anymore. Sighing and flashing a small smile, she said, "Alright then."

**_O.O.O_**

White stretched her body happily. Today was a fun day for her. She finally got to spend some quality time with her blue-haired friend. The girl stared at the young man sitting across him. His head was slightly downcast. His hands were balled into fists, placed on his lap. Even though White can't see his face, she knew the man was getting nervous.

"Austin, you okay?" She leaned forward, eyes trying to meet his. His head moved in a sharp nod. Taking on deep breath, Austin looked up. "I'm good." He gave her a thumbs up – which was shivering.

The young woman stared for a few minutes, then giggled. "Alright then. If you're scared, I'm here." White winked mischievously, making his heart skip a beat. The cargo kept moving upwards. Finally, the Ferris wheel stopped, their cargo being at the top peak.

It swayed left and right, making Austin more anxious as usual. But he kept his calm and cool, trying his best to keep it together. _You can do it, Austin,_ he thought. _You can do this. You're gonna confess your feelings to her and you're gonna prove to her that you're not afraid of heights anymore. _He closed his eyes, imagining his feet on the grassy ground. _Damn it you're gonna wing it!_

"Austin?" Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands slowly patting his fists. His eyes snapped open, shocked to see a smiling brunette. "You okay?" She asked in a serene tone. Her aqua eyes shined majestically under the moonlight, just like the eyes of her great white dragon.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm goo-" But Austin stopped as the cargo swooned, thanks to the night wind. The bluenette cringed horribly, his body ready to pounce on White and hug her in fear.

But not this time. This time, he will _prove_ to White.

"White…" He hands opened up, his fingers wrapping around hers. His sudden change of attitude took White's attention. Her eyes focused on the Ace Trainer. His lips pressed into a tight line. Even when the cargo was still swaying. Even when his hands were slightly trembling. He wasn't bent on giving up.

"Austin?" Worry. Nervousness. Curiosity. Admiration_. _Everything was coming down on White as the boy was still quiet.

Finally, before she could say another word, Austin went down on one knee.

"I…I love you!" Austin confessed, voice slightly louder than supposed to be. "I really like you, White! Since the first day I saw you, battled you, and rode the Ferris wheel with you, you caught my attention and my heart. At first I thought it was just a simple crush of admiration, but the more we meet, the more I realized that I really, really like you." He gripped her hands, head still facing the ground. "I…I know I'm a coward. Even though I keep pestering you about riding the Ferris wheel, I'm afraid of heights."

"But everytime I'm with you…When you're close to me, it's like that fear is slowly fading away…" He brought her hands to his face, softly placing it on his lips. "I…Every day I ride the Ferris wheel, a few hours before we meet, I will suck up all my fear and ride it alone, trying my best to adapt to it." His eyes shined dully at the thought. "But once I'm in the cargo, it turns out I'm wrong. I need your hands. Your hugs. You by my side. You telling me that everything is alright and patting my head. Your laugh. Your smile. Those are the things that made me brave. Those are the things…that made love you…"

Breathing in all the courage he had left, he looked up. "So, White Monochroma, I love you. And thank you so much for making me brave again."

They stayed in their position: Austin kneeling on one knee while White on her seat and gawking.

The more minutes zoomed by, the more Austin felt uncomfortable. "White?" _Shit shit shit. Now I've done it. I've made a total fool of myself! Dumbass! She's the renowned Unova Champion! Obviously she must have a boyfriend now! If she doesn't, why would she fall for a wimpy Ace Trainer who can't even handle a single lift in the air?_ His self-esteem down the drain. His heart cracked into two. His hands slowly slipping from her fingers. _Stupid Ace…_

Suddenly, he felt someone embracing him. Austin's eyes were round as plates. White was wrapping her arms around his neck, hiding her face on it. "Idiot…" she mumbled. He could feel her lips touching his bare skin, making him shudder. White adjusted her head, letting her eyes stare at the empty seat behind him. "I love you too. What do you think I was feeling everytime I see you during the summer? You're so much fun to be around and since the day that I know you're scared of heights-"

She heard him groan in sorrow at that.

White giggled. "But that's what makes me attracted to you. You're sweet, innocent, funny, and so adorably nice." She faced the stunned boy. "Dude, I enjoyed like hell today. And I barely do these kinds of things with a boy." An amused, bashful laugh escaped her mouth. Austin was at lost for words. The girl, who he love and adore so much, loved him back. His heartbeat was back to its uneven beat. But his smile was slowly widening to see her joyous face.

Before another thought slip his mind, Austin gripped her chin and brought her lips to his.

White was taken aback, but she didn't push away. No. She wasn't scared the least either. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and brought him closer. Her eyes closed, feeling the taste of his lips. His arms snaked around her waist, locking her so that she wouldn't move. Both of them could feel the smile curving on their faces.

Just as they kissed, fireworks began to colour the night sky, indicating that the new year has arrived. Both embraced each other. Both entranced by their touch and emotions. A few minutes of liplock later, finally the two broke their kiss. Both foreheads were against each other, panting for air but with their smiles intact.

"Sly boy…" White purred like a kitten, nuzzling her nose on his. Austin chuckled amusingly, tugging the alluring brunette closer. Her eyes shined like a thousand stars, the fireworks being the spotlight of her beauty.

"You asked for it-" And again, the cargo swayed. Only this time, it moved rather roughly thanks to the harsh wind.

"Y-y-yahh! White hug me!" Out of reflex, he pulled the girl closer, hiding his face on her bushy brown hair. Realizing what he was doing, Austin closed his eyes and cursed mentally. _Damn it! Dude, stop making a fool out of your-_

He heard her giggle, stopping him for yelling at himself.

"You're cute. You know that?" White hugged her beloved Ace Trainer and laughed sweetly. Hearing the sound of her voice, it was enough to calm him down completely.

Austin pursed a bashful smile. He dug his face on her hair, mumbling, "Shut up…"

Yes. When White was around, he can endure all the obstacles given.

Because now, his strength was right in his arms.

_**END.**_


End file.
